


First Heat

by Dark_x_Knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight
Summary: Boy goes into his first heat earlier than expected. Though he is fully prepared! Trying to 'get off', his brother hears him, and thinking he is in trouble, he comes to his 'rescue'. All things aside. The older brother, fucks his little brother. Yay!





	First Heat

I lie in bed. My body hot. Sweat pouring over my overheated skin. My ears lie back against my head. My tail curled around my legs. A deep painful feeling filling my body. I bite my hand to muffle my sounds. It being three in the morning, means everyone is asleep. I whimper in pain. I can barley think. I could always go to my brother, sleeping in the room next door. But, he has class tomorrow. He needs to get up early. 

My mother had warned me about my upcoming heats. I assume this must be it. It's quite rare for a male to have heats. That can bare children. I just happen to be one of them. I moan as I sit up onto my knees. Peeling off my shirt and boxers. The cool air brushing against my heated skin. Causing me to shiver. I place my hands onto my mattress. I look back at my now twitching tale. An idea forming in my mind.

I take a deep breath. Curling my legs up to my body. My face pressed into the bed. I reach between my legs, and push my ass cheeks wide apart. Just doing that causes me to moan. It being muffled against the bed, I didn't think to worry. Bending my tail, I brush it against my leaking, twitching, hungry hole.

Gently, I work my tail up and down my crack, soaking it in my juices. Then I softly, gently nudge it against my hole. Biting back a whine. Pushing in harder, I rock my body back against it. This time a high pitched whine filling my once semi silent room. I stop for just a moment, listening. I hear nothing, so I give one final push. My tail enters my body. My body trembling, load moans escaping my mouth. I have no control now. My mind shut down. All I feel is pleasure. All I know is pleasure. 

My door slams open. Just as I'm cumming all over my bed sheets. Shaking, whimpering. I look up. My brother is standing there with a bat. His eyes wide, mouth open. And, the best part? A fairly large tent in his boxers. He leans his bat outside my door and steps in. Closing the door behind him. He stares. Just stares. My body is still shaking, trembling. I can still feel the heat. My eyes clouded with tears. I move my tail, whimpering. I press my nose into my bed, fucking myself with my appendage. Looking up, I watch as my brother takes out his dick, stroking it. I watch as he leans back against my deck that is just across from me. In the soft light of the moon, I can see his flush covering from his ears to his chest. 

I moan, panting his name. He shakes and walks over. Still stroking his cock, he runs his hands down my sweaty back. I moan loudly. Eager for his participation. He sits down behind me. Watching my tail exit and enter my body. Faster now, deeper. Hell, I needed it harder. I call out to him again. Nearly sobbing. Shivering and shaking as I feel his hands grip my hips. I feel him moving on the bed behind me. His tip rubbing against my ass cheek. Too weak to look back, I fuck myself faster. My saliva running down my chin as constant moans flutter about the room. Echoing in my ears. I beg my brother to take me. I needed him to take me. His black, shaggy hair covering his eyes as he grips the base of my tail. Making me arch my back in clear, pure, vision taking, pleasure.

He pulls my tail out of my ass, lining up his dick to my hole. In one rough move he is deep inside me. He leans over me, covering my tiny body with his own. A low growl vibrating my body. I can feel his claws on my skin. Not scratching, just feeling. He pounds into me hard. My slick helping him move within my body. 

Faster, harder, better. He is close to coming. And, we will be locked together until late morning. Just that thought makes me cum all over my chest, bed, and chin. So much, it seemly wont stop. My brother stills above me. I can feel him shooting his load deep into my body. His Knot forced inside me. I can feel my hole twitching around him. I can feel his shivers against my body. I can feel 'him'. All of him. 

Before I slip into sleep, he pants as he leans down to my ear. Whispering in a rough, husky voice...,

"Mine..."

 

The End


End file.
